Collista
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: When Sam starts to feel and act strange Dean soon realizes that the problem is possibly connected to something Sam's been trying to pretend didn't happen.
1. Then

"Sam are you listening? Earth to Sammy!" a hands waves in front of his face.

Sam looks away from the beautiful brunette across the bar looking like she was lonely and lost and turns attention back to Dean.

"Um, sorry i missed it what were you saying?"

Dean looked at the girl and smiles "you know what it's late why don't you go over there and buy her a drink."

He hands Sam a couple 20s and walks out.

Sam looked back toward the woman and stands stretching.

He walks over to the girl "hi, what's a young beautiful maiden doing all alone by herself?"

The woman smiles "I came here to hook up with a guy but I'm apparently invisible to them none of the guys even want to talk to me."

Sam motions to the chair beside her "mind if I take a seat? And maybe I can buy you a couple drinks?"

''Oh no you don't have to pity me, you don't have to do that." she says looking shy and a bit embarrassed.

"Oh no no, I want to really." Sam insisted.

The woman's face seemed to light up.

"Hey sir, bring us two of whatever this woman wants to drink." Sam told a passing waiter.

The woman orders something called a Demon Squeezer.

The glasses were filled with a dark purple almost blackish liquid and a lighter pink color at the top with sugar around the rim.

Sammy took a cautious sip and found it was surprising pretty good.

He tipped back several glasses of this as they talked about the town, dean music.

And then she was in his lap kissing him.

Sam kisses back drawn in by her it was the girl who pulled away and stood.

Sam looked at her like a man dying of thirst and she was the last cup of ice cold coke.

She walks away then turns and crooks her fingers beckoning to him.

He followed her ignoring the shout from the bartender looking for his money.

He was so drawn in that he had lost his reason.

She led him to an empty room in the back of the bar.

She forced him onto the bed.

Standing in front of him she stripped unashamed before him revealing her body.

She climbed up on the bed.

Sam's throat constricted as he stared with a stupid grin at her.

She pulls off his first slowly undressing him.

He could take no more he rolled so that she was under him and quickly throws aside the rest of his clothes.

He kisses her lips her neck sucks her pretty breasts easily.

Then finally he slides himself inside her and Sam fucks her hard.

Slams his hips against her.

She wraps around him and kisses him her tongue playing around inside his mouth.

The two of them touched each other and moans were exchanged until she suddenly rolled them back over so that she was on top and pins him down still riding him.

Sam screams out as he cums inside her and then she pinned him to the bed and her tongue plunged into his throat further down than any normal human tongue.

Sam tried to scream but couldn't make a sound past the creature's tongue.

Just when he thought the situation was hopeless and this demon would kill him he heard the sound that he thought he wouldn't.

The sound of somebody pulling the trigger of a gun.

Sam was instantly released the tongue retracted.

He lay on the bed staring at Dean with relief before rolling over and puking his brains out.

Standing he looked at Dean then quickly dragged on his clothes.

"How, how did you know something was wrong?" Sam asked.

Dean just shrugged "It was like you were shouting into my ears calling for me..I didn't ignore it I just came running."

Sam nodded "I'm just glad you did Dean."

Dean clapped him over the shoulder and started walking away.

Sam followed.

Getting in the car the boys got out of Dodge.


	2. 2 weeks Later

In a hotel room some miles away from the bar Sam is in the bathroom brushing his teeth and trying to gargle an entire bottle of Mouthwash not satisfied no matter how many times he used it.

"Sam are you okay?" Dean asked worried by the behavior.

"Yeah, I feel all kinds of violated and I can't seem to get rid of the nasty feeling of that tongue down my throat, worst feeling was I swear I felt as if some large slimy rock went down my throat when she did it and landed in my stomach." he gagged as he said it.

Dean patted his back "well how about a job? Maybe it'll help get your mind off that demon."

Sam looked up "maybe what kinda job?"

"Four pregnant woman have died and have been ripped open and their babies stolen from inside them..but see the problem is who ever stole the child left the child only 2 feet from the mother where the babies die not long after. But there are no signs of a break and no sign that anyone else had even been in the homes."

Sam thought for a bit and smiles "sounds really interesting and like our kind of job."

Dean grabs his keys "well then let's go, we need to examine the crime scene before it's destroyed.

Climbing into the car Dean drives them to the next town Corona, Florida.

There they park discreetly on a back street.

Together they snuck into the last victim's house.

"Her name was Sally Witling, 34 years old pregnant woman. But nobody has figured out what they had in common." Dean explains.

"Well maybe question a few people about the victims surely they had friends or family."

Dean just stands "you're right questioning the victim's family would be wise good."

Dressing up as detectives they went around town and questioned the families of all four woman writing down all details.

Sam looked at Dean as they walked "there is one pattern I noticed..all four of them had gone to the bar rather frequently before the murders..maybe our guy is somebody from the bar."

Dean thought a moment "Sammy you are some kind of genius that might just be it."

The brothers go down to the bar and do a bit of digging questioning each of the people at the bar showing each person photos of each victim looking for anything that could tie the victims to the murders.

A young red head girl nods "yeah I've seen all these girls come in here and they have all disappeared into the bar hotel with the same guy about several months ago didn't think much of it but something seemed off with the guy."

"Do you remember what the guy looks like?" Dean asked.

She nodded and visibly shudders as if at the thought of him "he was tall with this sort of Scooby Doo, Shaggy look to his face his hair though was more like a geeky green Elvis type style. But his eyes were this beetle black and we're extremely creepy."

Sam breathed "thank you if you recall anything more just give us a call." He told her giving her a business card with their number.

Sam and Dean continue looking for more information looking for anyone else who might have seen the same guy before.


End file.
